Seeking the End
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: After over 10,000 years of life, one may find themselves growing tired of it all...:ONESHOT: 10,000YearsShipping.


Okay, so I know the concept may be a little hard to understand... but after a certain amount of time some people DO get tired of living… so don't attack me. (eaten) Its pretty short.. but I think I did okay.

Warning: Heavy angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Seeking the End**

**

* * *

**

"I will _never _grow tired of you," Alice said preening her fluffy tail with fresh spring water. I continued to glare at her jagged, worn shell in disgust. Never, in all of my years, have I ever heard such a revolting comment.

"_I've just been here for so long… I'm almost getting tired of living."_

I scoffed as the words echoed deep within my mind. How could such a radiant, lively creature _ever _say such a thing? How could she even _think_ such a horrid thought? Alice used to be the most joyful creature to ever walk the Earth, but lately she had begun to feel sluggish and tired. Now she spoke of having the desire to die. It infuriated me so, to think that she would ever want her life to end. In my rage I stomped my heavy foot on the ground, shaking the earth beneath me. She looked up at me, unfazed by my display.

"Dialga, don't take this so personally. This hasn't anything to do with you," she muttered averting her gaze. I was, by this point, burning with anger.

"Nothing to do with me? Don't take this personally! How could you say that to the one that you love? Have I not treated you well for all these years?"

I growled, but she did not respond. Instead she turned away and continued to groom the fur on her tail. I stepped to her, glaring at the back of her azure head. My rage was building further, and being ignored was surely not helping.

"Don't you ignore me," I barked narrowing my gaze further.

"Dialga, I do not love you any less then I have loved you for all of these years. You have treated me well, and I hope to Arceus that I've done the same for you. However," she whirled around, staring me directly in the eye. "I have this feeling that I've been here for too long, and I've come to the conclusion that well, I shouldn't be here anymore. That I've grown tired of mother Earth over the years, and that she has grown tired of me. All I ever am is tired… it's so very hard to explain, Dialga…. I guess it's just a part of being so old." She sighed deeply. There was pain in those deep, chocolate orbs.

"I love you with all of my heart, but all I want to do is move on," she concluded still staring at me. I growled, ripping my gaze from hers. I turned away so that she could not see the tears in my eyes. I wished to walk away, but my four feet felt heavier than ever. Despite her explanation, all I could hear was _"I have nothing left to live for, and all I wish to do is die,"_

"Dialga," she began. "I don't expect you to understand how I feel… and I'm sorry that I feel this way,"

"Why do you want to leave me?" I huffed tossing back my head and squeezing my eyes tightly shut to suck in a sob.

"Dialga, I don't. Times have been wonderful with you, and they still are," the turtle said. "All of the places we've been… and everything you've shown me…"

"Are you doing to throw yourself over a cliff just to escape your life?"

"I don't want to leave you! Oh, Dialga, I would never!"

"Well then, Alice, what exactly _are _you going to do?" I muttered staring at my metallic toes. I heard her breathing quietly as she prepared her words.

"I'm not going to do anything… I just want to live the rest of my life with the one that I love… but after more than ten thousand years, I'm more than ready to meet my end…I've lived a full life," she concluded with another sigh. I continued to stare at my claws in anger, and when I did not respond, she reached up a tiny blue paw to evoke response. Indeed I gave her one. I swung my mighty tail, throwing her tiny body from me. She flung back into the steam panting and swimming quickly towards the edge. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Dialga, what's the matter with you? Have you gone mad!" She panting, desperately trying to regain her sanity. Mine was long gone by this point, and there was no turning back.

"Don't touch me," I muttered dangerously. My thoughts were a blur of intense love, sorrow and hatred. I have raised my voice to my beloved Alice very few times in my life, and this was the only time I had ever stricken her.

"If you want to die so badly, then hurry up and do it! It's obvious that you don't want me any longer, and I don't want you, either!" I bellowed staring her down, nearly shaking with anger. It was a lie of rage, and I did not mean a single word of it. She likely knew I didn't, but she was so in shock that she wasn't sure what to do or think. Hurt and confused, the tiny turtle let out a final squeak of pain before diving beneath the water's surface. I panted and stomped a heavy claw on the ground. I was angry with not only Alice, but with myself. I was angry with time, and I was angry with Arceus for creating such a universe were someone like Alice could feel this way. At this point, I don't know if there was a being that I _wasn't_ angry with. My rage, however, was slowly starting to mix with sorrow. A wave of guilt began to wash over me, but my rage kept me from perusing Alice. Instead, I turned and ripped into a vortex of time. I knew she would never be able to find me here, which was good, for I only wished to be alone.

-oOo-

A few days had passed before I finally decided to go in search of Alice. I had returned to the mortal world and searched for days, calling for her. I had gone as far as asking other Pokemon if they had seen her however; there was no sign of her. Then, as I was making my across a river on the northern side of Sinnoh, I made a rather disturbing discovery. There at the water's edge my Alice had finally died. I stood by her body with a deep, empty feeling in my soul. For the very first time in my life, time stood still. I gently touched her serene, blue face with my tail. When I felt that she was still warm, I tossed back my head and let out a mournful croon. I had missed her by only hours, perhaps even minutes. The last thing I had said to her was hateful and cruel, and now that she was gone, I could not take it back. As much as it previously hurt me to think that Alice wanted to die and "leave me" alone, it hurt me a thousand times more to think that I hurt her beforehand.

I dug a small grave for Alice at the base of an old Oak tree. Despite being a water type, she had always loved trees. For what seemed like an eternity, I stood and stared down at the mound of dirt that covered my love. Despite the pain my hollow heart, I felt slightly happy. Why, I was unsure. It was possible that I was happy to see Alice go to the afterlife, as she had wanted. A small smile played across my metallic maw as a contradictory tear trickled down my face. I placed my massive claw upon the bed of dirt.

"Good-night, my dear Alice. Enjoy the afterlife."

-oOo-

For the weeks that past, I found myself literally living in the past. I decided to take a short trip into my and Alice's past to simply observe. I had revisited the mountainous Johto region, and the tropical Hoenn region. Together, she and I watched starry skies and turbulent seas. We had seen everything, and it made me wonder if this was why she had nothing left to really live for. I slowly began to learn that I was, in fact, the only thing she had left in the world.

The last place I revisited was one of our much earlier meetings. In this instance, Alice and I had known each other very little, but it was one of my fondest moments. We stood under a rare, dazzling site; the millennium comet. It streamed across the sky in an amazing, bluish color. There I was, curled up in the grass with Alice perched upon my shoulder. The two of us were talking, about what I wasn't exactly sure. One part of the conversation caught my attention, however.

"Five hundred and twenty six years? You definitely aren't a youngster!" Was my comment to her. It was followed quickly by a shared chuckle between us, and Alice's merry response.

"On the contrary! I think my life has barely begun and I intend to live it to the very fullest!" Alice giggled, nearly tumbling off of my shoulder. I had used my tail to steady her, and begun to laugh a strong, hearty boom of a laugh. I shuddered and slowly began to cry as I watched them, or us rather, laugh from afar.

"You sure did, Alice," I whispered watching quietly.

"You sure did…"

-oOo-

Arceus stood perched upon a pedestal of stone, a lone silver egg levitating by his side. Never before had the Pokemon God been so nervous to speak before his league of legends, but today was very different. The horse-like creature tapped a golden hoof gently upon the cold stone to silence the group, but it was already so quiet in that the wind could be heard whispering quietly.

"May I have everyone's attention?" the divine creature said with seriousness in his eyes. All of the others glanced his way, listening attentively to what their creator had to say. The Qulin quietly cleared his throat, which had gone dry. He felt a tremble shoot up his spine, but held his head high.

"I'm sorry… but I just don't know how to…" Arceus muttered letting his voice trail off. He let his head drop, eyes closed in sorrow. He shook his head, shaking the feeling away so that he could begin speaking. With a soft sigh, he finally found what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry to inform you, that after nearly a month of battling severe depression, Dialga has passed away early this morning," the great Qulin concluded. There were a few gasps, but besides that, complete silence. Wide eyes stared up at him as others fought back tears. Finally, the junior eon spoke up.

"How did… being sad… kill Dialga?" she whispered still trying to comprehend the loss of the fellow dragon. Arceus stood up straight, silently trying to find a way to explain it to the young eon.

"Well… Latias… sometimes, when humans and Pokemon alike get very sad… they lose the will to live," he said staring into the eons watering eyes. Latias still did not completely understand.

"B-but, we make him happy, don't we? Didn't Dialga love us?"

"Dialga loved us… very much. We loved him in return… but sometimes, there's something else that you may need to fill that empty spot… Dialga had lost someone very near and dear to him… but he will be able to rejoin them now," Arceus concluded, allowing Latias to finally understand. The red eon let out a soft sigh of sadness.

"I know Dialga is going to be with his loved one now but… I still really miss him!" Latias whimpered as tears began to glow down her downy cheeks.

"I miss Dialga too! Why did he have to go?" Jirachi added as tears formed in azure eyes. He had known Dialga for his entire life, and now the Time Lord was gone for eternity. Soon, the entire league of legends was joined in a harmonized mourning croon. Arceus glanced around uneasily, tears forming in his own eyes.

"S-stop it! All of you just… Dialga is going to be happy now! Let him be!" Arceus exclaimed averting his gaze from the group of mourning legends. He swallowed his sadness before turning his attention to the egg by his side, glittering silver metallic in the soft light.

"Even with Dialga gone… Time waits for no one… which is why I have this egg, which contains Dialga's repl-er junior…." Arceus muttered unable to call the youth a "replacement". Dialga could not be replaced.

"I'm sure it will make a fine Time Lord…" Arceus said. "Especially with Dialga's spirit watching over it," Arcues said bowing his head slightly. The other legends too, bowed their heads, as if sending the blessings to the new Time being deep within the egg, and the older one who had passed on, as well. To conclude the bittersweet ceremony, Arceus looked to the sky.

"Good bye Dialga, may our friendship last forever… enjoy your time in the afterlife."

* * *

**End**

* * *

Finished! With a few updates and fixes. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R


End file.
